fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
V-13 X Roark
Character V-13 © Windwarrior234 Roark Mason © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' V: *standing in the forest, looking around* .....No data retrieved. Roark: *training against a dummy* HIYA! V: *hears the sound* Danger.... Roark: Ha! *the dummy finally breaks* Ah...shoot. V: Scanning.....subject possibly hostile. Requesting battle-defense protocols.....request granted. Approach with caution.... Roark: *kicks the dummy* Sheesh...not as strong as they used to be... V: Identity, unknown.....inquiring objective.... Roark: *holding his sword tightly* I think I'd like to know your name first. V: ....I am......V...... Roark: 'Kay...The name's Roark. V: Roark.....identity-connection established....inquiring objective.....what are...you doing? Roark: Training...What does it matter to you? V: ....Training mode initiated. Partner requested. Roark: Ah. A fight? *grins* Sure thing. V: Roark agrees....training-mode protocol requested.....request granted. Assuming Mode: Delta. *her form changes to that of a blue-armored, female halberdier with a cybernetic lance* Roark: *jumps back* Whoa! *mumbles* I knew that beer was a bad idea... V: Initating battle mode *lunges forward with her lance* Roark: *jumps back* Ah! So you're quick! *spins around and slashes* V: *guards with her lance in a vertical position* Child's play *lashes out with her armored foot* Roark: *leans back to avoid being kicked, almost losing his balance, but catches himself and brings his sword down* V: *moves back before she twirls the lance and stabs forward once again* Roark: WHOA! *rocks back onto his heels, the lance almost hitting his gut. He then takes a few steps back and fires off a wind attack from his Tempest Blade* V: *admits to block, but is knocked back* Ugh.... Roark: And now...*charges at her* V: Defense protocal activated *hovers above the ground, letting Roark fly under her* Roark: What the-...*blinks in confusion* V: *lands on the ground a short distance away* Roark: *blinks again* Did you...just do that? V: *tilts her head* Do what? Roark: You flew! I saw you! V: Does not compute....further explanation needed. Roark: You...FLEW! Right off the ground!! V: Do you...mean this? *levitates slightly off the ground, using the build-in thrusters in her feet* Roark: *his eyes widen* How...? V: It is a part of my normal functions.... Roark: ...Normal functions? V: Affirmative. Roark: What...are you? V:*is obviously disturbed by his question*...I am....not alive....*flees* Roark: *rubs his forehead* ...My name is Roark...This is real...I'm not crazy... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' V: There is....something wrong with me.... Roark: *hanging upside down from a tree* ...We can break in through the window or...Jesse can distract them... V: *senses his presence* Who....Roark? Roark: Naw...I'll send Snake Eyes in...He'll be fine. V: Roark....that is you, correct? Roark: *looks over at her* ...Yes? That's me. V: What are you doing? Roark: *swings down from the branch* Thinking. V: About? Perhaps I may...assist? Roark: It's not exactly something I'm tryin' to promote. V: Is it....a secret operation? Roark: I guess you could say that... V: Then I will not leak information....that is acceptable? Roark: Right...Eh, good enough for me. You've heard of the prince, a silly kid that can't do a thing on his own, Armand? V: I...believe so, yes..... Roark: A contact of mine said she found him. We're gonna' storm the place. V: Storm? Why.... Roark: 'Cause I'm sick of the monarchy, that's why. V: Is the subject Armand....a criminal? Roark: *shrugs* There's a lot of rumors. Some say he killed his brother and father for the throne then ran away... Some say he's just a whiny little brat... Either way, he needs to go. V: *falls silent as she looks to the building*.......Target: Armand. Activating elimination protocol.....analyzing scenario for most efficient battle protocols.... Roark: Whoa! Now?! V: Battle protocol request granted....accessing Mode; Epsilon *her form changes again, this time to a yellow, lightly armored form with a long sage's cape and a thunderbolt pattern on her arms* *she holds her hand to the wall and blasts it open with a magic thunder blast* Roark: What are you, crazy?! *quickly draws his sword* V: Objective: eliminate Armand. *heads inside the building* Roark: Do you even know how many...?! Ugh!! *runs after her* V: *is blocked by several guards* Obstructions; eliminating *casts Thoron, striking them down* Eliminated. Continue pursuit. *continues onward* Roark: *his eyes wide, he skids over the destruction, barely able to keep up with her* V: *comes to an intersecting hallway* Which way to go.... Roark: *finally catches up, hastily pulling out a map* Left!! V: Understood *turns left* Roark: *mumbles* This is a bad idea...We should've waited for others... V: The target is a threat to the people; evil must be eliminated. Roark: *grins* Now that's like it! V: *they come across another battalion of guards* Do you intend to interfere? Roark: They will... *holds his blade out in front of him* They always do... V: Interferences must be eliminated. *casts Arcthunder, hitting three guards* Roark: *spins around, throwing out a tempest then charges at another man and runs him through* V: *slams an eletrically charged fist into a man's face* Farewell *casts Arcthunder on another guard* Roark: *turns around and impales another and knocks the final one into a wall with a tempest* That's it! GO! V: Understood *charges forward into another room* Direction needed. Roark: Eh...*looks at the map again* ...His room is supposed to be right up those stairs... V: Understood *zips up the stairs* Roark: ...Crap she's fast...*follows after her* V: *reaches a room* Scanning for biological presence.... Roark: *waits impatiently* V: Presence detected; continuing assault *breaks door down* Roark: Dang it...that's my job! *lets out a heavy breath* Whatever works...*jumps in after her* V: Confirmation of target needed....is that him? Roark: *looks down at him who is crying pathetically* Yes...it is. V: *takes aim at him* Target in sights; eliminating.... Roark: *looks at him more closely* Crap...that ain't him!! *approaches him and pulls ruffles his hair a bit, dispelling white dust* ...What kind of sick joke is this?! V: ??? Should I....continue? Roark: Doesn't matter if you do...Looks like someone tried to pull a fast one. Where is this stupid kid?! V: *pauses for a moment before she transforms back to her normal apperance* Interrogation necessary..... Roark: Do what you want... I'm not going to stick around for some angry guards to haul my sorry butt off to prison. V: *knocks the man out, then slings him over her shoulder* Then let us escape. Roark: 'Bout time. ...The exit should be this way. *darts out of the room* V: Understood....*follows after him* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' *several hours later* Roark: Did he say anything...at all? V: The subject admitted that it was a deception in order to cast further stain on the prince's name. They were not expecting someone to attack. Roark: That means he's still out there.... *exhales sharply* V: Roark....may I...ask you a question? Roark: Shoot. I can do that. V: If the government is the problem....then taking out the current ruler would be best, correct? Then shouldn't the Empress be your target? Roark: She's on my list and Monroe knows it. She's out of my reach at the moment though... Armand would make good bait though... V: Then perhaps detaining the prince would be a better alternative to outright murder? Roark: A body is a body, dead or alive. Either way, if we put him on the end of a hook, she'll bite and both of them will be dead. Two birds with one stone. V: That is logical....but perhaps we do not have the full story.... Roark: What else is there to know?! The government's freakin' corrupt! V: Think about it: so far, all we know is based on rumors. Rumors are never a good source of information. if we rush our actions and judgment, we may make an irreparable mistake. Roark: And if we sit around and wait like dopes, we could let him slip right through our fingers. V: Which is why i suggest capturing the prince alive and questioning him on the situation. I have ways of telling if he will lie or be truthful, so he will not be able to lie to me. Roark: Hm what's wrong? You were so keen on killing him earlier. V: ....Seeing him coware like that....it made me second-guess myself. Roark: *shrugs* A lot of people cower. Doesn't mean thing except fear. V: I cannot....kill in cold-blood. In battle, yes, but he was powerless. Defenseless. I can't....*shakes her head* I just can't. Roark: Typical...just chicken out on me, why don't you. V: *glares at him* Would you like to test that theory? Roark: What is that? A threat? V: If you wish for me to prove my worth, then draw your blade. *accesses her Alpha Mode and transforms* Roark: *draws his blade* Hmph. Famous last words right there. V: We shall see if you think that after this....*her visor appears over her eyes* Roark: Do your worst! *takes a defensive position* V: On your request! *charges forward* Roark: *stands his ground and parries* V: Is that all? *jumps over him and slashes at him* Roark: *barely manages to dodge, he whips around and casts a tempest at her* V: *is knocked back by the tempest, but manages to stay standing* Roark: *charges at her and goes for an uppercut* V: *blocks the slash and lashes out with a kick* Roark: *gets booted in the chest and skids back several feet* V: *dashes forward and prepares to attack with both swords* Roark: *blocks and stabs forward* V: *takes the blade in the gut, unable to dodge* Ugh..... Roark: *his eyes widen in realization of what he's done* V: *takes a few steps back before she attempts to change forms* Mode Change: Alpha to Lambda....*wipes some blood from her lip as her Alpha mode gear disappears* Roark: I...didn't... *throws his sword to the ground* V: *her Lambda cleric robes begin to appear, but her transformation is slowed by her injury* Ugh..... Roark: Mean to...*watches impatiently* V: *finally finishes and begins to heal the wound with her healing magic* *breaths in and out gently to help the process* Roark: *takes a step back* I should go...get...someone... V: Yes....please..... Roark: *runs off* Anna!!!! V: *smiles a bit to herself* I don't blame you, Roark....I'll be...okay.... 'End of Support A ' '''V-13, Voice of Reason and Roark, Hotheaded Swordmaster After V made a full recovery, Roark was profusely apologetic to the girl. She told him that, if he wanted to make it up to her, then he wouldn't be so rash about things. It took a while - and a miracle of the Goddess - but Roark managed to reign in his temper. And, as a token of gratitude, he joined her in uncovering the secrets of her past.....